Number Five (AU)
Alexander Garcia, also called Number Five, is the fifth of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded and is the Fifth Elder. It is eventually revealed that he isn't full Loric and is half Nordian, a warrior-like species. Biography Appearance For those who knew Alexander's parents, many have described him as being an near-splitting image of his father due to having inherited many of the mans looks though he has some features belonging to his mother. He is rather tall one as he stands at 6'2" and weighs. His face is described by as being handsome and clean-shaven that are accompanied with somewhat rugged yet warm features belonging to a young man with a strong and confident voice though has compared his looks to that of a delinquent. Alexander inherited his eyes from his mother as they are an intense chocolate brown with noticeable gold flecks. His long black hair was initially worn in a ponytail though he later cropped it short. His build is solid with a lean but muscular and well-toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His cepan commented that he would sometimes bear himself with great dignity that, combined with his build, gave him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. His russet skin is smooth that is described as being "great" due to never suffering from zits or blemishes which he inherited from his mother but is marked by a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an horizontal, jagged scar marks his left side. It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls along with a smile that Liara described as "being charming and warm" though he often appears intimidating which makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him. Seraphinus described him as having pleasantly strong earthly scent. Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it was practical and allowed him to move around without much restriction. This was due to the possible potential of needing to fight at any given chance. He also favored other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. For special occasions or formal events like dances, he will wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedos though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". During gym class or his training sessions with Rick, he wears more active wear Personality Alexander has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on.eHeis able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for fighting and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorab Pacifistfist in nature, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people though he has no problem resorting to violence if he feels that he needs to. Alexander is considered to be just as charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, he is shown to treasure his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why people who are close to him like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threats either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Biography Powers and Abilities Powers * Physical Enhancements: As a Garde-Nordian Hybrid, Alexander possesses all the standard enhanced abilities of both species such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, endurance, and senses though to an more potent degree. This grants him a a physical phsiology far more stronger than any human and much more than other Garde or Mogadorians. His physical prowess has increased over time. ** Superhuman Strength: Alexander has shown on many occasions to possess physical strength superior to that of the Garde, able to press and lift 30 tons which can cause his blows to kill a normal human being if he doesn't hold back. At a young age, he was able to warp a gate simply by squeezing the metal in order to restrain himself from retaliating against a bully and would occasionally break tables and walls with his fists when upset until Rick taught how to control himself. Simply by opening a car door to quickly, he sent it flying through the air and pushed a school bus out of a river after it had fell in. He was able to stop a car from crashing into Seraphinus which resulted in a large dent in the metal while only using a small amount of his force and even fully stopped a large tanker truck that had just initiated its brakes. ** Superhuman Durability and Endurance: Though Alexander can still receive open wounds like any other, his body is physically tougher and more resistant to blunt force trauma and impact forces than the body of a normal human without being slowed down or sustaining permanent damage. This allows him to withstand falling from a height of several stories with no signs of injury or discomfort whatsoever. He was able to withstand being thrown through a wall, struck with an iron bar and being struck repeatedly by others with similar strength. He can also survive events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leaving him with little to no discomfort; withstanding a truck crashing into him without a scratch and surviving a point-blank missile explosion though the latter left him temporary dazed and deaf. His body is durable to the point that a mugger broke his hand simply by punching his cheek. However, Alexander can still be stunned and dazed by those with equal or greater strength such as when he was backhanded by one of the Mogadorian creatures that send him flying through several thick trees. He is also vulnerable ** Superhuman Speed: Alexander is capable of running and moving at speeds far greater than the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. At its weakest level, he can effortlessly outrun accelerated vehicles on food and accelerate his movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, allowing him to appear or vanish quickly and quietly while seamlessly appear behind someone without even physically moving his body. He was able to easily take out a large group of Mogadorian's. When running across long distances, he appears as a vibrating blur of motion. His reflexes and dexterity are similarly heightened, allowing him to dodge gunfire at point blank range and catch projectiles in the air with ease. At its strongest level, he was able to move so fast that everything else, when compared to him, appeared to be moving in slow motion. He was even able to keep up with those possessing the super speed legacy ** Superhuman Stamina: His musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him, since he can go through vigorous exercise without getting tired or straining himself. ** Superhuman Agility: Alexander´s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest Olympic athlete, able to move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He was able to jump to the top of a Ferris wheel while carrying Seraphinus. He can even jump with his speed too as when he was able to clear an large gap. He can easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or even impossible for a human. to the top of a Ferris wheel at a carnival while carrying Seraphinus, leap several stories. He can jump ** Heightened Senses: Alexander has extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing, smell and taste exceeding those of humans which can be increased through concentration *** Sight: His eyesight is refined beyond the ordinary 20/20 spectrum which allows him to see stars even on a cloudy night, perceive others across many kilometers, can see in complete darkness and across large distances with everything being much sharper and more defined with colors being more vibrant to him with describing the eyes of a human to be blind and mud-eyed in comparison. While running, he can see and sense everything that is around him, allowing him to keep tabs of their surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. He also has much better depth perception than them. His enhanced vision allows him to see the smallest details though this makes it annoying for him to wear either one which he described as being "uncomfortable and irritating as he could see the smallest imperfections such as very small scratches and optical aberrations imperceptible to humans." *** Hearing: Alexander can hear the most muted sounds; able to hear whispered conversations across great distances and from out of buildings with ease as well as hear the heartbeat of a person to tell when their lying across hundreds of meters though he is able to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear him by turning his hearing "off". However, this can occasionally cause him to miss sounds that would warn him of danger when he's paying attention to other things. Unlike the Garde, he doesn't need to focus in order to use his hearing though he does need to concentrate if he wants to hear further. *** Smell: He is able track others for up to several miles through scent alone and can even smell differences between various scents of others things such as when he described denim as having a unique scent and was able to smell blood near his location. *** Taste: He has a similarly enhanced sense of taste that allows him to taste flavors with much more depth and precision as well as detect minute differences between similar flavors. Rick would often test this by giving him food that he had laced with drugs. * Accelerated Healing: Alexander is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm more extensively than normal humans, including injuries that normal humans cannot heal from, such as broken bones and tissue damage, which can heal in a matter of minutes without medical attention. However, more severe injuries can take up to a few hours to heal. He is also completely immune to conventional illnesses, diseases, viruses and infections while more resistant to toxins, alcohol and drugs with there effects ending quicker as his immune system is 10x more aggressive than others which allows him to be effective at all times without becoming impaired or rendered helpless. However, this healing factor can be strained and weakened through continuous strain while he is shown to be vulnerable to certain . Legacies: Due to his Garde heritage, Alexander possesses Legacies and was chosen to be one of the next generation of Loric Elders which makes him legacies more powerful than the Elder that came before him * Telekinesis- A Legacy common to every Garde, Telekinesis is the first one that Alexander developed and the one he is most familiar in using. * Externa- Alexander has the ability to take on the properties of items he touches at will. He was initially unable to control it when the Legacy began developing as he would randomly take on the properties of anything he touched, forcing his Cepan to inject him with a sedative in order to calm him down and return him back to normal. ** Steel: When the legacy started to develop, one of the first things he accidentally absorbed was a steel chair. ** Fire: While using the pyrokinesis extension of his Temperature Manipulation legacy, he accidentally activated his Externa which caused his body to turn into flames. In this form, he is immune to most conventional means of harm as attacks simply pass through him. ** Ice: * Avex- This Legacy is one of the first Alexander discovered and one he uses the most by far as it allows him to levitate and fly at supersonic speeds. This Legacy first appeared shortly after Telekinesis when he woke up in the middle of the night floating a foot above his bed. * Temperature Manipulation- Alexander is able to control and alter the temperature of both his surrounding environment and that of objects around him which allows him to heat or freeze objects. During it's initial development, he caused a doorknob to burn white-hot then later froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. He gained greater control over the legacy after training with it as he can control the intensity of how he uses the cold and heat aspects. With the cold, he is able to cool a towel without freezing it, freeze the outside of a glass container with causing it to shatter, freeze flowers and leather straps to the point that they become brittle and shatter under their own weight; he also can induce extreme cold in a person without actually freezing them. H * He can use this legacy to create beautiful ice displays that looks like ice crystals bursting from a small point, and then falling like snow. He can also make snowballs by pouring water into his hand, then rolling it over and freezing it. However, he is unable to do this with any heat. **'Pyrokinesis'- Alexander's Pyrokinesis is an extension to his Temperature Manipulation which enables him to create, control and manipulate fire in all it's forms. Unique to him is his ability to create flames that range from blue to whitish blue, indicating that that they burn at a higher temperature than that of regular flames. He accidentally first discovers this in the form of blue flames appearing in his palm that bubbled and smouldered before exploding into a puff of smoke. He is able to use this to varying effects ranging from to using his fingers as a lighter to literally setting himself on fire. He can generate entire huge columns or concentric blasts of flame from his palms. Despite using this mainly for offensive, he can also use it in a defensive manner such as creating a shield of flames around him to protect him and/or others from attacks. Aside from using this for offensive and defensive ways, Alexander is capable of manipulating the flames to create various objects and/or designs ** Cryokinesis- Similar to his Pyrokinesis, Alexander's Cryokinesis is an extension of his Temperature Manipulation which allows him to control, manipulate and generate ice. During this, he radiates cold as the temperature around him drops and icy mist is sometimes seen producing from his hands. Aside from being able to freeze things and reduce temperature to freezing points similar to his use of Temperature Manipulation, he can project ice from his hands which can be brittle like glass or hard like stone. He can also shoot freezing cold, coolant-like gas or aura from his body that can cause ice to form on whatever it comes into contact with it. Legacie-like Powers: Due to his Nordic heritage, Alexander possesses various abilities similar to Legacies but are different in that they don't take a toll on him whenever he uses them * Animal Dominance: Alexander is able to somehow exert dominate over animals he comes across in order to force them to be quiet, leave the area or to stand down if they are acting aggressively. This can initially cause them to become frightened around him though they are quick to be put at ease. * Pain Absorption: Through physical contact, Alexander is able to absorb the pain of others by drawing it into himself either by touching the person's skin or the injured body part with his hands. This manifests itself in the form of a darkening of the veins in his hands and fingers, which will grow up his arms and into his chest, neck, and face as he siphons away more and more of the person's pain. He frequently uses this to relieve the suffering of others. While he was initially only able to essentially "take the edge off" of the pain experienced by the person he is helping, he later learned to completely absorb the person's pain. He is also able to do the same with animals. However, a drawback to this is that Alexander often feels the pain of those he absorbs it from. There is also a limit to how much pain he can absorb from someone before he must stop as taking to much can potentially kill him. * Enhanced Eidetic Memory: Alexander has a photographic memory and perfect memory recall. He is unable to forget conversations he overhead or had even if they were from years ago and develops mentally at a rate far faster than his chronological and biological age, speaking in complete sentences and walking just days after birth. Rick described his mind as "a vault that he stores all his information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past." Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Alexander possesses exceptional fighting prowess and has displayed an natural talent as a fighter with his inhuman abilities only making him more lethal and dangerous. * Quick Learner: Alexander is a rather quick learner as he gained control over his Legacies in a short amount of time * Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite living most of his life on the run and put in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, he always pushes forward and never gives up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him * Multilingualism: Growing up, Rick thought it would be a good idea for Alexander to be able to understand and speak different languages. Aside from english, he is also able to fluently speak and understand Spanish, . In addition, Alexander also has an innate understanding of Loric and Nordian which he would often instinctively speak in his sleep during one of his dreams or when encountering the language. * First Aid: * Cooking: Despite living on the run, Alexander has shown several times to be an adept cook. He makes burgers that (according to Rick) are delicious. Seraphinus also is a fan of Alexander's cooking. Possessions * Loric Chest: Special Loric Chests given to the Nine Garde, they can only be opened by the Garde of that certain chest and their Cepan together. (However, if the Cepan dies, the Garde will be able to open it by themself). It contains their inheritance from Lorien. Alexander and his cepan had already opened the chest even before Alexander started developing legacies as Rick wanted him to though he was never allowed to look in it. **'Leather Hidden Blade'-''' A leather sleeve that fits on the wielder's arm and extends a blade from its sheath. This is the first item that Alexander was given after opening his chest for the first time ** '''Macrocosm (Glass Orbs)- Seven glass orbs of varying sizes that, when either softly blown on or shined on with Lumen, act as Lorien's solar system. They display the current condition of the planets or what it looked like before the attack and can merge together to act as a macrocosm of Earth to locate other Garde's on the planet if their chests are open or hear those who have a Red Crystal. ** Red Crystal- A small, red crystal Alexander described as being 'warm and tingly' to the touch that is to be paired with another Garde's macrocosm which glows when a macrocosm is in orbit; similar to walkie-talkies, the crystal allows Alexander to speak to another Garde with an operating macrocosm and lets those who don't possess one hear him. ** Healing Stone- A small, very dark black stone that is able to heal almost any injury inflicted with the intent to hurt or kill, and must be used promptly after infliction, and also causes twice the pain of the original injury during the healing process. Works on both humans and Loric. ** Oblong Crystal- The Oblong Crystal''' is made from a stone found on Lorien. It works in a similar fashion as Four's Loric Crystal as it is used to slowly spread heat and cold resistance to Alexander's body shortly after he developed thermokinesis ** '''Sustenance: A blue cube and yellow cube, the former acts as a water substitute and the former acts as a food ** food substitute ** Phoenix Stone: * Motorcycle: Though Alexander is able to get around through the legacy Avex, he does own a motorcycle that he will use. Equipment Relationships Family and Friends Parents Grandparents Rick Achilles Bella Rashid Alexander's only biological child is his daughter Bella who he accidentally conceived with Seraphinus after one of their many sex sessions. Though initially uncertain about the child while she was still in Isabelle's womb which unintentionally gave off the impression that Alexander was uninterested in having the child, he quickly showed that he intended to be part of his daughters life as he didn't want Bella to grow up without a father in her life like he did. Allies and Rivals Romantic Interests Seraphinus Rashid Enemies Quotes Trivia * Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Loric Elder Category:Loric Garde Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Skullguy123 Category:Hybrid